


Shaqing Up

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Masturbation, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Jokes, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sexual Humor, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goodnight phone call while Cas is on a business trip in New York gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaqing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/gifts).



> This work is a smutty one-shot spinoff of sorts from my story Press Rewind (found here on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10144595/1/Press-Rewind)), the sequel to Party Hard (partially uploaded on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1545179/chapters/3272525) and FFN [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9991015/1/Party-Hard)). However, you do not need to have read either of those to read this since for the most part, it's just smut. Although, before you ask 'wtf' just know that in those stories, it's the year 2020 and Cas is a multi-billionaire and Sam and Dean live with Cas in Cas's mansion. Hopefully that should answer some questions. 
> 
>             Also, I couldn't think of a name, so I just went with Shaqing up cos it sounds like shacking up (bad joke I know) and Shaquille O'Neal for the win.

Pairing: Destiel

Summary: Cas goes away on a business trip and Dean decides to spice up the good night call.

Warnings: None

Kinks: Phone Sex (if that's considered a kink. Idrk. But wouldn't hurt to just say what's going on I guess. I'll just call it a kink until I can figure out another word.), Vibrating Dildo, Dean's canon thing for panties, Bondage (or as close to it you can get to bondage with phone sex), Dom/Sub

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd call." Dean smirked. "Thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Of course not!" Cas exclaimed, holding his phone in between his cheek and shoulder, his hands full of papers, binders, folders, and all kinds of things. "I've just been in stupid meetings all day."

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Just a bunch of stubborn men in suits who think they know something about something something to fuck me over. Nothing new there." Cas sighed. "Hold on. I need to set my stuff down and unlock the door."

"I'll wait." Dean chuckled.

Immediately, Dean hurt a loud tumble of noises and "Fuck!"

"What'd you do now?" Dean laughed.

Cas picked the phone up off the floor. "Shush you."

"You dropped everything trying to unlock the door, didn't you?" Dean smiled.

"Yes..." Cas grumbled.

"You're adorable." Dean cooed.

"Am not." Cas replied, pushing open the door to the room and beginning to pick everything up off the floor, the phone back on his shoulder.

"You totally are. If I were there right now, I would be pinching your cheeks and making baby noises." Dean retorted.

"And I would be slapping you." Cas scowled.

"No you wouldn't. You'd love it." Dean smirked.

"I'm not confirming or denying anything." Cas said.

"You love anything I do. Especially when I do things to annoy you." Dean smiled.

"Again. Not confirming or denying anything." Cas stated.

"Which means yes." Dean replied.

"Shut up." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Make me." Dean growled. "Oh wait. You can't."

"Hey, if I had my choice, you'd be right next to me right now." Cas countered.

"You know I wish I could be there, too." Dean sighed.

"I can't believe you already used up all your sick days." Cas scowled.

"And then some." Dean added. "All for you, too."

"You do everything for me." Cas remarked.

"True." Dean shrugged.

"I am you're weakness, Dean Winchester." Cas laughed, placing all the papers and books on a table."

"And I yours." Dean smiled.

"I miss you." Cas sighed.

"Yeah. You, too." Dean nodded. "When are you getting back?"

"Night after tomorrow if everything goes smoothly. If not, then the night after that." Cas answered.

"Ugh." Dean groaned. "That feels like an eternity."

"I think eternities feel a little longer than fourty eight hours, Dean." Cas mused.

"Smartass." Dean snorted.

"Could you really expect anything less?" Cas asked.

"Of course not." Dean laughed. "But I wouldn't want anything else."

"You better not." Cas said.

"Nah. You're perfect just how you are. Wouldn't change a thing about ya." Dean smirked.

"Well, I love a long list of things I'd change about you." Cas replied.

"Always a gentleman." Dean retorted.

"I'm just kidding." Cas grinned.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you weren't." Dean mused. "I'm very fucked up."

"You  _are_  fucked up. I'll give you that." Cas shrugged, setting the last of the papers on the table and taking the phone in his hand. "But I love you all the same."

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes?" Cas laughed.

"Is anyone coming to visit you later?"

"No..." Cas replied. "Why?"

"No businessmen or room service?" Dean continued.

"No. Why?" Cas answered.

"What are you wearing right now?" Dean growled.

"My coat, my tie, and my suit. Like usual. Now why do want to know?" Cas demanded.

"Go in the bedroom and lay on the bed, face up." Dean ordered.

"What for?" Cas sighed, walking to the bedroom, kicking his shoes and socks off along the way.

"I want to try something." Dean breathed.

"Okay." Cas shrugged. "Try what?"

"Get on the bed." Dean said.

"O-okay." Cas stammered, placing the phone on the bed next to him and putting it on speaker.

"You settled in?" Dean smirked.

"Yes, Dean." Cas replied.

"Now close your eyes." Dean instructed. "Relax for a second. Pretend you're back at home with me. Lying in bed right now."

"Since when did you become a meditation instructor?" Cas scoffed.

"Shut up, Cas." Dean smiled. "Just close your eyes and calm the fuck down."

"Jesus..." Cas muttered.

"No." Dean snapped. "Don't think about Jesus."

"I wasn't..." Cas sighed. "Nevermind. What  _should_  I be thinking about?"

"Me." Dean whispered.

"I think about you all the time though." Cas said in confusion.

"Don't get sappy on me." Dean snorted.

"You know I always will." Cas said. "So continue with whatever you're having me do."

"Your eyes still closed?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas nodded.

"Okay. So picture me standing at the foot of the bed, lingering over you." Dean began. "Wearing my normal jeans and a T-shirt."

"Okay." Cas breathed. "You're standing in front of me."

"Now picture me climbing onto the bed and straddling your knees." Dean said.

"My knees?" Cas scoffed.

Dean ignored him and continued. "I lean down and begin kissing you, sliding my tongue into your mouth, tasting every corner I can reach. I bring my hands in and loosen your tie, before sliding down and taking the tie in my mouth, pulling it all the way off. Now I take the tie and drape it over my neck for later use."

"Later use?" Cas asked.

"You'll see." Dean growled.

"Keep going then." Cas ordered.

"Gladly." Dean replied. "So now I'm reaching down and slowly unbuttoning your shirt, kissing my way down."

He quickly followed along with Dean's words, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open, imagining Dean sitting on top of him, grazing his lips across Cas's skin.

"And I'm grabbing you through your jeans, squeezing and pulling and pressing, feeling you getting all hard in my grasp." Dean continued. "All the while, sucking on your neck, leaving dark bruises all over you, so big that'll you'll have to hide your neck tomorrow."

Cas moved one of his hands downwards and massaged himself through his jeans, getting hard just as Dean had said.

After a moment, Cas spoke once more. "What are you doing now, Dean?"

Dean smiled to himself as he answered in a low, gravelly tone; One similar to Cas's normal voice. "Now I'm shifting myself upwards and sucking on one of your nipples, biting down just enough to get you even more hot and bothered. I'm fucking around with the other with one of my hands, squeezing and twisting and popping, just the way you like it."

Cas moaned as he teased at his nipples with his hands, imagining how Dean would be toying with the sensitive areas – how his tongue would be licking all around and grazing across the sensitive bud, which would leave Cas whimpering with each swift movement.

"Are you enjoying this, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Very much so." Cas murmured. "I am very aroused at the moment."

"Then I'd say I'm doing a damn good job." Dean growled, finally reaching to palm his own growing erection.

"I agree." Cas smiled.

"So I'm practically laying on top of you." Dean mused quietly. "What are you doing about that?"

Cas thought for a brief moment before responding. "I push your legs out from under you so you're lying flat against me and wrap my legs around your waist, pushing our raging hard-ons against each other and you can feel everything. The friction. The pressure. The rubbing. The touching."

Dean let a quiet moan as he stroked himself, taking pleasure in the sound of Cas's voice.

"And your jeans are creating even more tension for you, especially since you buy the jeans that are very fitted in all the right areas." Cas smirked. "And I bet they're just so tight and you can't wait to get them off you."

Dean nodded vigorously, despite the fact that Cas couldn't see him. "You don't even know."

"Well then right now I'm taking off your belt, little by little. I gently tug at your belt blindly, as I'm a little occupied kissing you right now, but I get that fucking belt gone. I'm one-handedly pulling down your zipper by now, grinding the side of my hand against your sensitive dick through your jeans." Cas purred.

"Fuck..." Dean panted as he followed along with Cas, rubbing himself through his pants.

"As you wish." Cas breathed.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"You didn't honestly think that I'd just let you have your way did you?" Cas laughed deviously. "Because you know what I'm doing right now?"

"What?" Dean asked, almost begging.

"I am taking that tie from around your neck and putting it to future use." Cas said, a smile crossing his face.

"And I ask again. What?" Dean responded.

"I'm shoving your arms behind your back now, Dean. I'm taking that tie and binding your hands behind your back at the wrist." Cas stated. "And you're being flipped over so you're on your back now and I'm on top of you, your hands trapped beneath you, rendering you unable to touch yourself or me."

"That's low, Cas." Dean grinned.

"I don't care." Cas snarled. "Put your hands above your head, Dean. And keep them there."

"Ooh." Dean sang.

"Reach behind you and grab my pillow." Cas ordered.

"Your pillow?" Dean snorted.

"Yes. My pillow." Cas repeated.

"Okay. I got it." Dean said, frowning as he noticed it's awkward weight. "It's all lumpy and heavy?"

"Dump it out." Cas growled.

After a moment, Cas heard a loud strain of fond laughter. Either fond or baffled. Or maybe both.

"How the hell do you fit all this shit in here?" Dean choked as he stared at the mass of sex objects sitting in a pile in front of him.

"Took some stuffing out of my pillow. Think I made an improvement if you ask me." Cas smirked.

"Very much so. Why would you hide all this?" Dean exclaimed, holding up the fuzzy leopard print handcuffs.

"That's not important right now. What is, is that you get the lube and the dildo." Cas hissed.

"This just keeps getting better an- oh my God." Dean stammered as he looked at the green and red striped dildo.

"It was a stocking stuffer." Cas muttered.

"Who's stockings would you be stuffing with this atrocity?" Dean scoffed.

"Yours." Cas whispered.

"Well, it's a little late for stuffing stockings." Dean retorted.

"Guess I'll just have to stuff it up your ass then." Cas snarled, Dean bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"I-I'm sorry." Dean wheezed, trying to pull himself together after a minute. "It's just...this is why  _you_  shouldn't talk during sex, but you do anyways."

"I like seeing you laugh." Cas shrugged. "What can I say? It's my guilty pleasure."

"Just like glow-in-the-dark vibrating butt plugs?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Just like glow-in-the-dark vibrating butt plugs." Cas answered.

"So, Cas. Carry on with your hilariously erotic narration." Dean smiled.

"As you wish." Cas growled. "I have my lips to your neck and my hands on your waist as I pull your jeans down and push them down to the point where you can kick them off with your feet along with your underwear, which probably have some foolish design on them since I'm not there right now. Don't think I don't see the dirty laundry. You and your pink panty fetish. Surprised you've never mentioned it before."

"Well, apparently someone's a lot kinkier than I thought." Dean grinned. "Things are going to get real interesting real fast when you get home."

"I bet." Cas smirked. "So what do your underwear look like right now?"

"You really want to know?" Dean asked.

"Hell yeah I do." Cas breathed. "Why  _wouldn't_  I want to know what kind of pretty little panties your going to come in soon look like?"

"Well." Dean sighed, looking downwards. "They're purple tonight. But they have little lace around the edges. Nice, pink lace."

"Good choice." Cas huffed, struggling to keep his breathing and voice steady enough for Dean to understand him. "Very hot. Now follow everything I tell you do to. Got that?"

"Got it." Dean nodded.

"Now considering I'm not there to do it for you, you're going to need to use one of your hands, but the other is to stay firmly planted above your head, pressed into the bed. Under no circumstances are you allowed to get yourself off or touch yourself unless I say." Cas snarled.

"Sounds a little...torturous." Dean mused.

"Oh it is. You're going to be my little bitch tonight, Dean." Cas whispered. "So what I want you to do right now is pour some lube on your fingers and insert them into you. Then describe to me in vivid detail what you're feeling and doing."

Did did as Cas said applying an adequate amount of lube to his fingers and putting them into himself.

"Before you ask, custom made in Germany." Cas smiled.

"Wha- Ooh. That feels nice. Very nice. And very...tingly." Dean whimpered.

"I have a lot more, too." Cas said.

"It's so...warm." Dean breathed.

"It is." Cas smirked. "Glad you like it."

"Who wouldn't like this stuff? Best lube on Earth!" Dean moaned.

Cas groaned as he squeezed a few drops onto his cock and began stroking himself.

"Well it seems I'm not the only one enjoying themselves at the moment." Dean hitched in a sharp breath as his fingers began nearing more sensitive areas.

"Well of course not!" Cas exclaimed. "Can't let you have all the fun. I don't go anywhere without a bottle of that."

"I can see why." Dean forced down another moan.

"Oh don't hide it. Let it all out, Dean. I want to hear you do all the moaning and groaning, too. You really don't want to give me what I want tonight, do you?" Cas sighed. "No point in asking. You're a little shit like that. Well it's your funeral."

"Your voice is so sexy." Dean muttered. "You should talk like that more often."

"I really shouldn't." Cas replied. "I don't want to be having dinner and then have you come in your pants. That wouldn't look good. For you at least."

"You are an ass sometimes, you know that?" Dean sniveled.

"Speaking of asses..." Cas smirked. "I want you to take that dildo and tease yourself with it. Make yourself shiver."

"O-okay." Dean stammered as he picked up the gaudy dildo and applied a little more lube before bringing it towards his ass and placing it against his entrance. He moved it in small circles, smearing the exhilarating lube all around, releasing long, drawn out moans as he got the aforementioned shivers, spreading goose pimples all across his skin.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Teasing myself, Cas. Like you said." Dean whimpered.

"How? Give me details." Cas demanded.

"I'm tracing the tip all around my hole and that heavenly lube is getting everywhere and making ever piece of me it touches feel electric." Dean answered.

"Keep doing that, Dean." Cas ordered, sliding off the bed and shuffling through his suitcases. "Don't stop, and don't go in just yet."

"Okay." Dean choked out. "You're killing me, Cas. And you're not even in the same room as me."

"You're the one who likes being bossed around not me." Cas smirked, pulling out a small remote from his suitcase.

"No I don't. You're just terribly sexy when you're bossy." Dean smiled.

"Bitch, I'm terribly sexy no matter what I'm doing. To you at least." Cas retorted.

"I can't argue with that." Dean moaned.

"Okay." Cas said, laying back on the bed, remote in hand. "Penetrate yourself."

"Nice word choice..." Dean snorted, pouring a generous amount of lubricant on both his fingers and the dildo before slowly pushing it into him, making obscene noises all the way. Cas was making similar noises, quickly jerking himself.

"I think that's finally a good enough reason to use the word penetrate though." Dean mused.

"I make anything good." Cas stated.

"You do." Dean smiled, cutting himself off with a gasp as the dildo pressed against his prostrate.

"That sounded pleasant." Cas growled.

"Hell yeah it is!" Dean cried as he continued to push the toy in and out rapidly.

Cas gasped as his breathing began speeding up along with the hand sliding up and down his shaft. He quickly reached for the remote and hit a button.

Dean cried out as he felt a strong vibrating sensation throb inside him.

Sam grimaced as he heard a loud moan of "Holy fuck!" come from Dean's room. Sam sighed, putting his headphones on loud volume. "And to think he's six floors up. Dude needs to wear a muzzle."

"What in the everliving fuck is that?" Dean panted, both of his hands gripping onto the bedspread tightly, the dildo just buzzing inside him.

"Clearance or not, I only get the best of the best, Dean." Cas replied with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Want me to stop?"

"No! Not at all. That feel fucking amazing!" Dean yelled.

"Are you sure?" Cas growled.

"Yes! Don't you dare stop!"

"Okay..." Cas sang. "Whatever you wish, Dean. But there's no changing your mind."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean gasped. "But  _fuck_! Where do you get these things? Who is your dealer?"

"You don't think I'd use a cheap sex toy store. Only the best for you, Dean." Cas purred.

"Jesus, I'm so close, Cas." Dean moaned.

"You are, are you?" Cas sang.

"Yes. Very." Dean nodded. "I need to get off, Cas. Please."

"Hm...no." Cas replied.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"I'm still coherent and you're not. You're losing your touch, Dean." Cas laughed.

"You're not the one with a candy cane dildo vibrating up their ass." Dean snorted.

"Shame." Cas shrugged. "But listening to you squirm is even better."

"You suck so much right now!" Dean groaned.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." Cas sneered.

"I hate you so fucking much!" Dean continued, thinking his fingernails about to tear through the sheets of the bed.

"You love it and you know it, you filthy whore." Cas snarled.

"Sure, but I hate you." Dean countered.

"I can live with that." Cas smiled, turning the vibration up more on the remote.

"Please! Cas, please!" Dean pleaded. "I'm begging you!"

"I c-can hear-r that, Dean." Cas stammered. "It's v-very arousing."

"Look who's incoherent, now." Dean remarked, crying out as Cas turned the vibration higher once more.

"That's what you get for being an ass." Cas growled.

Dean couldn't respond through the stuttered breathing and constant moaning.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas exclaimed. He scrunched his face up and tensed all his muscles as he came in long, hot spurts, come falling on his stomach and chest. "Fuck."

"Now, Cas?" Dean begged. "Please?  _Please_?"

"Nope." Cas breathed.

"That's not fair!" Dean whined.

"Neither is the fact that I have to get up in 5 and a half hours and instead of a goodnight phone call, you phone seduced me." Cas retorted. "So this is for making me stay up half an hour later than I should."

"You couldn't just said no." Dean whimpered.

"No?" Cas scoffed. "No to you? I'd never pass up with you."

"And that's somehow my fault?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Everything's your fault." Cas answered.

"W-why do I tolerat-te you?" Dean muttered shakily.

"I don't even know anymore." Cas shrugged, wiping himself down with some tissues from the nightstand.

"C'mon, Cas." Dean choked. "Please."

"Hm..." Cas sighed, reaching for his phone. "Ten more seconds. 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...okay."

Cas held his phone away from his phone as Dean came, a loud orgasm falling out of him.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Cas let out a long yawn.

"Is someone tiwerd?" Dean cooed in a baby voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Cas laughed. "I've been up for 19 hours."

"You have such great manners, you know that?" Dean smirked.

"I hate you." Cas sighed.

"I hate you, too." Dean snorted.

"You love me." Cas stated.

"Guilty." Dean shrugged.

"Well, Dean..." Cas muttered. "I would love you stay and chat, but-"

"But you have to get up early. I know." Dean finished his sentence.

"Indeed." Cas grumbled, sighing into the phone as he laid on the bed. "I wish I with you right now. Instead of being in some overpriced hotel room with a large painting of – who even is that? Hold on."

"Cas, don't take down the painting!" Dean said loudly as Cas jumped off the bed, pulling his pants back up from his knees and placing his phone back in between his cheek and shoulder.

"Nothing's going to h-ah!" Cas yelled as he lifted the painting off the wall, but it was heavier than expected and sent both he and the painting tumbling to the floor.

"See, that's what happens when you don't listen to me!" Dean growled.

"You don't even ask if I'm alright of course." Cas scoffed, standing up.

"Of course you are. I'd be hearing a lot of whining if you were hurt." Dean retorted.

"Shut up." Cas rolled his eyes, picking up the painting. "It's a painting of Shaquille O'Neal apparently."

"Why the fuck would there be a painting of Shaquille O'Neal watching you sleep?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Cas murmured, putting the painting on the wall. "Humanity confuses me sometimes."

"You confuse humanity sometimes, too." Dean chuckled.

"Anyways..." Cas sighed, walking over and turning a lamp on and the main light off, the room dimming. "I'm going to bed."

Cas placed the phone back on the bed as he climbed under the covers, not caring if he was in pajamas or not cos fuck knows he was too tired to care.

"I miss you." Cas said quietly.

"I miss you, too." Dean laughed.

"I wish I didn't have to be up here, Dean." Cas breathed. "I want to be back there in bed lying next to you and not next to Shaq over here."

Dean smiled fondly to himself, laughing quietly. "I wish you were, too."

"I hate this, Dean." Cas grumbled. "I hate all these business deals, and these long plane lights, and all this traveling, and getting barely any sleep, all these bullshit lies, and all these people trying to fuck me over. The only person who should be fucking me over is you."

"Damn straight." Dean remarked.

"I just...I hate this life." Cas sighed.

"You don't have to live it, you know?" Dean replied.

"I don't think I do." Cas mused.

"Don't do anything you don't want to, Cas." Dean smiled. "It's your life. Don't let no one tell you how to live it."

"Obviously you didn't let  _no one_  send you to grammar class." Cas smirked.

"You get my point, Cas. If you don't want to do all this, then don't."

"It doesn't matter if I want to or not." Cas said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I have to." Cas whispered. "It's my responsibility to my family."

"You mean Michael?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Because we all know he's the only one who really cares about all the money."

"Well yes, but-"

"There's no but about it, Cas. You don't have to listen to him anymore. It's just you and me now, Cas. Fuck Michael." Dean smiled.

Cas was about to respond when his phone beeped. He pulled it away from his ear and looked at the screen before groaning.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Fuck!" Cas cried.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean repeated.

"I forgot I have to meet the President in two hours." Cas moaned.

"Two hours?" Dean choked.

"Yes." Cas nodded. "No sleep tonight."

"Oh, Cas..." Dean sighed shakily.

"I have to go, Dean. I have to get cleaned up and get my stuff packed in 15 minutes if I plan to get to the airport on time." Cas huffed out a loud breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Dean frowned. "Go get ready. President Brewer wouldn't appreciate you being late."

"Most likely not." Cas muttered. "Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Dean replied. "And Cas?"

"Yes?" Cas answered.

"I love you." Dean breathed.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Bye, Cas."

"Goodbye." Cas hit the off button on his phone and reluctantly slid out of the bed.

* * *

Dean walked downstairs, hair still damp from his shower, only to be greeted by an angry Sam. "What now?"

"Next time you decide to phone fuck your boyfriend, use your cell phone." Sam growled.

"What?" Dean choked.

"I was expecting the dean of Stanford to call. He did. But the phone was busy." Sam stated. "So I figured I'd answer and just tell you to get off. Well, I answered and that connected him in and you know what he heard. You and Cas discussing butt plugs. Glow-in-the-motherfucking-dark butt plugs. He said he'd call back at a later time, lucky for me."

"Oh." Dean hummed.

"Yeah, oh." Sam snarled. "Although that was touching what you said to Cas a few minutes ago. "You really are a softie."

"You listened you pervert!?" Dean scoffed.

"Ew now!" Sam exclaimed. "I just picked up the phone to see if you were done so I could call the dean back, then decided to stay for the love fest."

"Fuck you." Dean snorted.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
